User talk:Sarah jane smith
Welcome Hi, welcome to Eastwick Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Joanna Frankel page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Wikia (Talk) 16:07, July 24, 2011 Hi! Hi, I've just got into Eastwick because in the UK, Syfy are airing the episodes as re-runs. It's a great show and I've sadly just discovered it was cancelled! I hope you don't mind what I did to the main page, but I thought it could use a little re-vamp. With 93 edits I'm sure you are the leading active user on this wiki. Are you an admin? {C}PrueForever (talk) 22:39, December 22, 2011 (UTC) No i'm not, just a really big Fan, like yourself. I got into it over the summer and found that no one was going anything so i though what the hell! As for your re-vamp, i love it!! Yea i'm watching it on Syfy, but they've cut out some of the words and scenes, because it's only 4 o'clock, which is anoying but it's still good. I yea it's really annoying that the cancled it, grr. They left on a really annoying endding, that makes you want to see the next Ep, but of course you can't! Can't wait to see more of your work! I was wondering that if it would be possible, would you like to joint adopt the wiki with me? That way we could get more work done, and we wouldn't fight over who should adopt it. PrueForever (talk) 14:48, December 28, 2011 (UTC) Sure but how would we do that? Surprisingly, even thought i edit things alot, on this and other wikis. I don't know alot about that sort of thing!:-P http://community.wikia.com/wiki/Community_Central:Adoption_requests PrueForever (talk) 15:41, December 28, 2011 (UTC) Ok looked at it, it looks good. So PrueForever will write the request for our joint adopt, or will i. I was wondering if you could :-/ Still a little hasie about how to do it :-D I know Dumb :-P Yayyyy! PrueForever (talk) 18:16, December 31, 2011 (UTC) Isn't it brill :-D So what does this mean we can do? :-) Well, we can change the wiki's theme. i.e. the background and colours and wordmark (at the top that says eastwick wiki), we can lock pages that we dont want other people editing. we can make others users admins and such. we can block users. we can delete pages and stuff. have a little look. :) PrueForever (talk) 13:19, January 2, 2012 (UTC) Hi! I was wondering, if we should expand the universe of the wiki from the amazing television show to the entire Eastwick universe (film, novel, musical, perhaps in the future fanfic possibly(?)) . That way everything could be nicely grouped together (eg. no conflicting wikis all over the place), and we can get more information and visitors on the wiki than from the sadly cancelled series which only lasted 13 episodes (by the way i just saw pampered and tampered. Are you kidding me? Talk about major cliffhanger to end on lol. makes you want moreeeeee. ABC are sooooo stupid. I mean Gene and then JAMIE and DANNY OMG!!! I also think it was sorta following the novel and stuff, cos' Darryl slept with Roxie then their relationship ended and at the end it looked like he had moved onto Joanna..... duh duh duh!!!!! So he might've got them all pregnant and then left like previously with gloria, bun and eleanor. And i mean, we never got to see what happened eleanor. We can assume she was alive but was she angry for revenge and stuff. And that guy Joanna had a crush on, and they kissed. and he was talking to someone and knew bout her powers BUT WHO!!!!???? And I wanted to see more of Roxie's telepathy!! I know I'm ranting but lol. PrueForever (talk) 18:52, January 6, 2012 (UTC) No your not ranting, their is still so much we want to know. Like KAT, what happens to her, the kids and Raymond. And the demon kid, it was soo exciting!!!!!! And yes he seemed to be moving on to Joanna, just like Gloria!!!!!! And yes will Eleanor want revenge, who was that guy on the phone???? And I wanted to see more of their powers, Elemental Control and Telekinesis, love it xD Anyway to the answer to your question, totlly. We need to give Eastwick and everything to do with it the recognition it needs! As for the Fanfic, that sounds quite exciting, writing our own storys for the theses whitchs of Eastwick (if thats what you mean by fanfic ? :-P) But for me it won't be for a little while, in the middle of A levels, exams and stuff. But go ahead, you have my blessing :-D Adopting Wiki Hi. I've granted you and PrueForever bureaucrat and admin rights as requested. Good luck with the wiki! -- Wendy (talk) 03:32, December 31, 2011 (UTC)